


Mcytubers playing Among us!

by Theonlygamergost



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Swearing, Tw/ Jschlatt, mention of dead bodies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27006307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonlygamergost/pseuds/Theonlygamergost
Summary: So uhhh… This was supposed to be a random prompt to get over a supposed “writing block” but I ended up taking it seriously. Also, I know this group of people never played all together, but I don’t care UwUThis is an interactive story! At the end there will be a poll for you to vote, what are you voting for? Read the story and find out yourself!
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	1. Who is it?

Walking down to storage the game started, Techno was a crewmate.

Filling up the gas tank was the first task, Jschlatt went into admin with Tommy while Dave opened the wires cabinet. As he made sure not to overflow the gasoline, Shelby and Scott were standing at the trash shoot, as they finished, they walked up to him, “Hey Techno want to come to electrical? I saw Shelby do trash so she’s safe” Techno nodded and followed the two friends, he was more comfortable having four people going, but he did see her do trash, so if he did die, oh well.

He started the electrical download just as the lights went off, great.

“I’ll go get it!” Shelby exclaimed, Scott hummed and let her go ahead while sticking near Techno, his teal suit was barely visible in his field of view as a gory slash and the noise of something dropping could be heard from the other side of the wall.

“SHELBY!!!” Techno finished downloading just as Scott ran towards the light and-

**_A BODY WAS FOUND!_ **

Techno and Scott got teleported next to each other in the cafeteria, both of them looked around just to be relieved by the sight of the woman they thought was dead, in fact, she was the one who called the body.

“I was in the back of electrical with Techno and Scott, I went to turn on the lights but I couldn’t see where the body was or who walked in” The only one missing was Dave.

Techno spoke up, “Last time I saw Dave was in storage doing wires” Wilbur agreed, “Where was everyone?”

Schlatt and Tommy were walking down to electrical together while Phil and Fundy were between Oxygen and Asteroids. All paired up and far away from the crime scene.

“I was in medbay!” Tubbo exclaimed, “There is a vent in medbay that leads to electrical” Fundy pointed out, “ There is no way they vented, Techno was doing download, and that panel is on the vent, plus how could they pass through Techno me and Shelby and then kill Dave without no one seeing them?” Scott made a point, so they had no suspicions. The time was about to end so they all agreed to skip… but something wasn’t right, it’s just that Techno couldn’t figure out what.

Scott and Shelby went to the asteroids while Phil went down, Techno knew that the two friends were safe, so going with them was the best option, but he had two tasks in admin and Fundy vouched for Phil, so he went in admin with him.

“Here to do card swipe?” The man in the light green suit smiled behind the transparent visor, “And upload” Techno added as he started it, after two attempts, Phil got the card swipe and walked to the other side of admin table, “Two in navigations, one in reactor, one in cams and two in electrical… one is missing” Techno walked to the card reader and failed a few attempts before succeeding, “I feel like someone died… let’s go check out electrical just in case, you coming mate?” He didn’t have anything there, but he followed him. 

They entered electrical to find Tubbo and Will, one doing download and one just standing there, they greeted each other and Phil told them his worry while opening the panel on the far right, an oxygen crisis was called right after.“Oh O2, let’s go Techno” Wilbur gestured at Techno to follow him, he followed. 

As they ran to admin, a red suit was concentrated on a task, “Tommy why the fuck are you doing wires? Come do O2!” Tommy shrugged, “Nah, you guys got it” closing the wires panel, he went in the direction they just came by.

“That’s sus…” Wilbur whispered, it was barely audible since the alarm was pretty loud.

They entered admin and Wilbur did O2, as they were leaving to do the second one-

**_A BODY WAS FOUND!_ **

“WHO DARED KILL PHILZA MINECRAFT?!?!?” Tommy slammed his fist on the meeting table, Tubbo, who was next to him, jumped at the sudden motion.

“You did Tommy” Wilbur was looking straight at him, “Going to electrical while 02 is going off is something only an imposter would do” Techno felt bad for leaving Phil alone with Tubbo in- wait.

“I- I- I didn’t do anything! You know me Big dubs I would never kill Philza Minecraft!!!” As Will was about to talk back, Techno touched his arm, “Tommy did go to electrical but didn’t we leave Tubbo and Phil together in there?” The attention moved on the yellow suit, “Well yes! But I left right after you guys did-” he tried to explain, “Actually, where were you Tubbo? I didn’t see you the whole game” Scott asked, Shelby nodded.

“I- uh… I’m in bottom storage! That’s why you guys didn’t see me!” Tommy got closer to Tubbo, “I would have seen you pass if you said that you left right after Will and Techno! VOTE HIM OUT!!!” 

Tommy voted instantly, the rest of the crew hesitated,” That doesn’t clear you Tommy, I’m still not convinced… Wait- Fundy’s dead too!” His spot at the table was empty, Scott made an observation “If we vote on seven and we get it wrong they just need a double kill… “ The had fifteen seconds left, “Ok then, everyone skip, let’s just keep an eye on the children, they might both be impostors” Will skipped vote and so did Shelby and Scott, “Why can't it be you, Wilbur? I last saw Fundy with you on right side… “ Schlatt pointed at Wilbur as the room became dark, the last thing before they went back to their tasks was Wilbur flipping the tables, “ Funny enough Jschlatt, I could say the same thing-”

~~~~~~~~~~~

The round had been going on for too long, Techno had finished all of his tasks on the left side, he missed bottom reactor and medbay scan, but for now, he was filling the reactor. Shelby and Scott have been together the whole round, he walked into them twice, the first time in navigation, the second time a few seconds ago when they were heading to cams. He left the empty gas can next to the machine just as lights went down.

Since he was next to electrical, he took the corridor and entered the worst room of the entire map, flicking the lights on, a metallic squeak came from the back of the room. He walked around the lights panel to find Tubbo’s yellow suit kneeled on the ground, he snapped his head to see the pink suit as-

**_A BODY WAS FOUND!_ **

“I left Shelby in cams, I did the one-two-three thing, and lights went down as soon as I saw Tubbo coming down from top reactor! He killed her and vented! I heard the sound” Schlatt backed him up, saying that Tubbo went left from cafeteria last time he had seen him, “ I trust Scott’s word, but I don’t believe you Schlatt, an impostor would jump on the blame-train to show themselves innocent” They had a small staredown, it was getting tense so Techno spoke up, “I can confirm that it was Tubbo, I did lights and heard the vent open, Tubbo was standing right on top of it” Tommy cheered as he called himself “innocent” and that voting Tubbo would make justice for Phil, Wilbur looked at him weird while everyone voted.

Everyone apart from Schlatt, “So we know that Tubbo is 100% impostor, so the suspects for second impostors are Tommy and Wilbur right?” Wilbur stuttered, “Wah- what makes you say that Big J? If I’m on the sus list, you are too” 

**Tubbo was ejected**

Techno went straight to medbay, Tommy followed him, “HEY BIG T! You have scan big man?” he nodded, he would have preferred no one watching him scan then Tommy watching him scan, but be had a gut feeling that Tommy wasn’t the impostor, so he stepped on the scanner-

**_EMERGENCY MEETING_ **!

Wilbur had called a meeting, as soon as they teleported at the table, he pointed a finger at Tommy, “Tommy is the most sus one out of all of us! Let’s vote him out just in case both of them were impostors” Scott hovered over the vote button, thought about it, and voted, Schlatt voted too “I’m ok with that, but I still think that you are an impostor Wilbur Soot” they all voted while Tommy yelled whines and excuses, Techno looked over at the boy in the red suit. he wasn’t sure if voting him was a good idea, but if he didn’t vote him the others would get suspicious, so he went with the flow.

“Let’s all stick together ok! We can win by tasks” Scott proposed, Wilbur and Schlatt had one more task, so did Techno, hopefully the ghosts finished the remaining one quickly.

**TommyInnit was ejected**

Both Schlatt and Scott looked at Wilbur when they were back at the cafeteria, “Wasn’t it your idea Mister Soot to vote Tommy off in case they were both impostors?” Schlatt walked closer to Wilbur, “You can’t blame me for sussing someone who ran away from a crisis and found a body! If anything I should be asking you why you were alone most of the time!” 

“Boys please calm down and let’s go do my task” Scott sighed, “You’re the only one I trust here Techno, what tasks do you have left?” Scott started walking towards storage, “I only have medscan” Wilbur and Schlatt were not looking at each other, the impostor was one of them, so it probably wasn’t nice to know that the traitor was walking peacefully next to you while faking his innocent attitude.

Scott did shields and Wilbur entered admin to swipe his card while the rest waited outside, the green bar went up one last time while they were walking into medbay, it looked like only one task was missing, “You have to believe me guys when I tell you that I have the vials, Wilbur was lucky that a ghost did his task and he got to walk it off! It took him way too much to scan the card” Schlatt walked next to the scan and activated the vials, Wilbur barked back, “Yeah yeah sure, you are just salty we are going to win!” Techo stepped on the scan as the green laser went up and down, the others couldn’t see it since visual tasks were off, but the final decision was between Wilbur and Schlatt.

As the room went quiet he realized what was that feeling he had, he knew what felt wrong in the first round! That meant _he_ had to be the impostor...correct?

The lights started to dim down, “Oh no!” Scott exclaimed as he tried to make a mad dash for the scanner, but as soon as the room went dark-

**_A BODY WAS FOUND!_ **

Techno didn’t see anything, it was a fifty/fifty, or so it seemed. Techno was leaning towards one player, but he was nervous about making a mistake, he could only hear what they had to say before taking the losing or winning step.

  
  



	2. The last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The results of the poll are in and they were way closer than I expected! 
> 
> Jschlatt got 13 votes and Wilbur got 15! I’m happy I was able to fool so many of you guys! Well, I won’t stall any longer! Let’s see if you guys were right!
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> (Tw! Jschlatt) Warning: It’s among us mate, mention of dead bodies and swearing, what do you expect
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> Enjoy~

“SCHLATT KILLED SCOTT!!!” “Oh did I now?” 

The two voted each other as soon as they entered the meeting, Wilbur reported the body, not that it mattered.

“Yes, you did! I was spamming report as soon as the lights started to go down! I knew you were going to do that!” Schlatt rolled his eyes, “Wilbur you clicked the kill button not the report button- Look Technoblade just vote him out and let’s move on to the next game” he crossed his arms, sighing.

“No no no! Don’t- Technoblade don’t listen to him Technoblade ok?! I know you and Schlatt won a Minecraft Monday but that doesn’t mean anything!” Techno brought a hand to his face and rubbed his eyes lightly, “Sitting here telling me what and what not to do won’t solve anything ok? One at a time tell me why I should believe you are innocent” he was stressing behind the chill and collected facade, but he couldn’t fail the others, he had to vote out the right one.

“You can go first Wilbur since you are so eager to get Techno to believe you” he motioned with his hand towards Techno, Wilbur scuffed, “Even at a time like this you can’t help but to act cocky Jschlatt? Well thank you very much I’ll take on your offer” he turned to face Techno “I wasn’t in the place of any of the kills-” “Wrong” he shot a murderous eye to Schlatt, “I saw Fundy go to the right side and you said you were there” Wilbur looked back at Techno, “But I didn’t kill him! Schlatt didn’t even say where he was for the last two rounds! Plus the vials are the shittiest task to fake, you saw the bar Technoblade, there is no way that it needs two tasks to be completed!”

  
  


Techno chuckled, “I’m sorry Wilbur, but Shlatt is right, we won in Minecraft Monday” the other man smiled “Yeeah! We won Minecraft Monday Technoblade, did you win a Minecraft Monday with Techno? Not that I recall” Techno voted Wilbur too, meaning that it was time to get him out. Both Schlatt and Techno took him to the airlock, holding him still, one for each side.

“WHA- THAT IS THE SHITTIEST EXCUSE!!!” He struggled in vain as they threw him in the airlock, the door closed. “Why would you vote me off Techno?” Wilbur muffled voice asked from behind the glass doors, he turned around, Schlatt answered for him, “You never told us where you were in the first round and you instantly accused Tommy of killing Philza, you almost had it, pal, so close yet so far”

**Wilbur was ejected**

**_VICTORY_ **

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Who do you think is the impostor? Click on this link to vote who Techno should vote out! I will then write a second part revealing who the real impostor was!
> 
> The poll has ended! Stay tuned for the big reveal!


End file.
